


Screw training camp let's go to 7/11

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Shirabu Kenjirou is a Little Shit, its just fluffy semishira ngl, kind of, shirabu has a potty mouth, side KawaGoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: “Why don’t you just tell me what you’re so nervous about?” Shirabu went still, Damn Taichi and his stupid attentiveness.“What are you on about?” He scoffed, turning to look out the window.“I mean it’s just a training camp, you don’t have anything to be nervous about.” Taichi sighed, “Are you scared of getting homesick?” Shirabu fixed him with a glare.“Obviously not.”“Hmm,” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Is it because you’re going to spend a whole week with Semi-san?” Which promptly got him an elbow in the ribs.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Screw training camp let's go to 7/11

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend this has a good title I couldn't think of anything dxfsgdhfw

_Tap..TapTapTap..Tap Tap..TapTapTap..Tap Tap..TapTapTap..Tap Tap-_

“Will you stop that?” Kawanishi hissed, causing Shirabu’s hands to still. His eyes snapped down to where he had once been tapping his fingers on his knee, He honestly hadn’t even noticed he was doing it. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to bite back though. 

“Go sit somewhere else then.” He said briskly, looking pointedly at the back of the bus. Taichi purely rolled his eyes, settling even more into his seat. 

“Why don’t _you_ just tell me what you’re so nervous about?” Shirabu went still, Damn Taichi and his stupid attentiveness. 

“What are you on about?” He scoffed, turning to look out the window. 

“I mean it’s just a training camp, you don’t have anything to be nervous about.” Taichi sighed, “Are you scared of getting homesick?” Shirabu fixed him with a glare.

“Obviously not.” 

“Hmm,” He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “ _Is it because you’re going to spend a whole week with Semi-san?”_ Which promptly got him an elbow in the ribs. 

“No, It isn’t.” He mumbled, whilst Taichi groaned in pain. 

“Well if it isn’t that I’m sure you won’t mind _this_ ,” He stood, walking over to where the one in question sat with Tendou, watching as Tendou explained something with overanimated gestures. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but Semi-san, Would you mind switching seats with me? Kenjirou keeps tapping his fingers and it’s getting on my nerves.” Shirabu’s blood went cold as Semi turned to look at him confused, before looking back to Taichi. 

“Uhm, Sure?” Taichi smiled politely, only angering Shirabu more. As Semi moved to sit in the seat next to him, Shirabu met Taichi’s gaze. 

_Traitor_ He mouthed, though Taichi merely shrugged, looking amused. 

“I never took you for the fidgety type,” Semi chuckled, drawing Shirabu out of his staring match with Taichi, and earning him a glare. 

“I’m not.” Semi only raised an eyebrow at this, obviously unconvinced. 

“Well I don’t mind that sort of stuff, so I won’t nag you about it if you start fidgeting.” Shirabu only scowled, looking anywhere but at Semi. He _wasn’t_ nervous. Okay, maybe he was a little nervous. 

A deafening silence enveloped the bus. Well not quite, seeing as Tendou was still talking animatedly and Ushijima and Reon were indulging in polite small talk. The silence seemed to only exist in the space in which Shirabu sat, the dull humming of the bus pouring into his head and leaving him on edge. 

“Not a fidgeter huh?” Semi poked, startling Shirabu so badly he almost jumped from his seat. Staring blankly, he took a moment to process his words, looking down at his tapping fingers caught in the act.

“Not usually.” He admitted, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from doing it again. The ash-blond hummed, noncommittal, before reaching over and taking the wrist of one of Shirabu’s hands. Shirabu, immensely startled and confused, stayed completely still as Semi gently dragged his hand out of his pocket, lingering momentarily before drawing his hand back. 

Shirabu glanced up at him, eyebrows drawn up in confusion as Semi met his gaze, as much red in his face as Shirabu felt in his own. Semi sucked in a breath,

“You… You can fidget, it’s fine.” 

“Oh..Uhm, thanks?” He murmured, unsure how to react with this advancement. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Oh my god Kenjirou,” Taichi snorted when they got off the bus. 

“What?” He snapped. 

“You should have _seen_ the sexual tension between you two! _You… You can fidget, it’s fine,”_ Taichi mimicked, before erupting into laughter. “If only you knew how red you were, It was hilarious.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” Shirabu hissed in embarrassment.

“Why did he take your hand like that? Oh my god that was _so_ awkward.” Shirabu attempted to trail off, but Taichi only followed continuing his onslaught. 

“Jesus christ you are so fucking whipped Kenjirou,” 

“Says you. That bowl-cut brat only has to say one word and you’re a puddle on the floor,” Though this didn’t seem to get to Taichi as he only fixed him with a blank look. 

Glaring at everything in his way, Shirabu almost forgot about the butterflies in his stomach completely. That was until he marched his way into the room he would be spending the next week in. It was an open room, a few cots laid out on the floor in an orderly fashion. 

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” He muttered to himself. Internally cringing at the idea of staying with his teammates in such close quarters. 

“What is it Kenjirou? Don’t want to stay with us?” Tendou teased, before getting a light smack in the back of the head from Reon. 

“Lay off him Tendou. Shirabu, how about you take the cot on the end?” Shirabu nodded wordlessly, dropping his bags unceremoniously next to where he’d be sleeping. “Alright then. Kawanishi would you ta-” Reon started, only to be interrupted, 

“I’m already sorted,” Taichi gestured to where his stuff had been set down, before turning to smile at Goshiki softly. Shirabu resisted the urge to gag. Of course Taichi would _ditch_ him to sleep next to Goshiki. 

“What’s their deal?” Semi startled him out of his thoughts as he set his stuff by the cot next to Shirabu's “Are they dating? Or just really dense?” Shirabu snorted,

“Somehow both.” 

Semi gave him an amused glance, “how so?” 

“I’m pretty sure Goshiki thinks their dating, and Taichi thinks it’s one-sided pining,” 

“Are you serious?” The other’s eyes widened exponentially 

“Dead serious.” 

“And you haven’t said anything?” At this Shirabu raised an eyebrow.

“Hell no, it’s hilarious,” 

“You’re awful,” Semi shook his head, but when he looked up he had a crooked smile gracing his features. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Night came _far_ too quickly, and with it the once forgotten nervousness returned tenfold. _This_ was what he had been dreading. The lying awake, the desperately trying not to make a sound, the balance between wanting to fall asleep but not wanting to wake from the nightmares he knew would come. 

Staring blankly at the ceiling above him, Shirabu resisted the urge to groan. It wasn’t his fault the cot was so uncomfortable. Shifting onto his side, Shirabu was caught with a sight that made his breath catch in his throat. 

Semi laid facing him, breathing slow and calm, eyelashes dusting his cheeks as his chest rose and fell. Allowing himself to study the boy in front of him, Shirabu traced the contours of his face with his eyes, smiling to himself gently. That’s why, when Semi blinked himself awake, Shirabu felt as if he’d go into cardiac arrest. 

“Why are you still awake?” Semi asked lowly, voice thick with sleep. Maybe it was the exhaustion seeping into his brain, but Shirabu told the truth.

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Ah, I see.” Semi murmured, eyes threatening to slip shut again. It was only when Shirabu was convinced Semi would pass out on the spot, that the elder suddenly sat up rubbing at his eyes tiredly. “Let’s go somewhere then.” Shirabu blinked in surprise.

“Go where? It’s probably like three in the morning,”   
“There’s a gas station walking distance from here,” Semi said in a whisper. The _sane_ part of Shirabu begged him to say no, but instead he leveled Semi with an amused glance.

“You know what? Let’s do it.” The ash-blond seemed momentarily surprised, but he quickly shook it off, a smile taking over his face. 

Semi and Shirabu quietly slipped out of their cots, withholding giddy laughter as they put on their shoes and disappeared from the room. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Uhm, Kawanishi-san? Shouldn’t we stop them?” Goshiki whispered nervously. 

“Nah, they need to sort some shit out, let’s just go back so sleep.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Freedom!” Semi exclaimed as they left the building, promptly being hushed by a concerned Shirabu. 

“Well, you lead the way.” He motioned, and Semi, smiling brighter than the sun itself, complied.

When they arrived at a run-down looking gas station, flickering led lights and a basically empty parking lot, Shirabu couldn’t help but be filled with a child-like sort of excitement. No words were exchanged when they entered the building, but a small smile was shared as they scoured through the isles.

“Holy shit I haven’t had these since I was like 12,” Semi drew Shirabu’s attention, holding up some obscure brand of chips Shirabu had never seen before. Seeing the confusion on the latter’s face, Semi gaped at him, “Come on, don’t tell me you’ve never had these before.”

“Alright, I won’t tell you then,” Shirabu snorted, though Semi was too busy losing his shit to notice the snarky comment. 

“Alright, We have to buy them. you’re missing out on a major life experience.” Shirabu rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, heart combusting at the excitement Semi radiated. 

Once they had picked out some snacks and paid a tired looking employee, the two left the gas station, taking residence on the curb outside. Semi unceremoniously dropped the plastic bag onto the ground, sitting down next to it and taking a sip from his oversized slush. The other wrinkled his nose in distaste at the sweet concoction. 

“Come on, they’re not _that_ bad,” Semi complained.

“They’re sickeningly sweet, I haven’t had one in ages to be honest.” At this Semi held the slush out to him,

“You should try it again, maybe it will enlighten you on the wonders of gas station slushies” He explained. Shirabu gave him a pointed look, but Semi didn’t withdraw his hand. 

“Fine,” He muttered, snatching the slush and taking an aggressive sip. Not giving him time to think of the implications as he pressed his lips to the straw Semi had used moments ago. “Ew you got blue raspberry? That’s the worst fucking flavour,” 

Semi held an affronted hand to his chest, “Excuse me? As someone who doesn't even like slushies you don’t get an opinion on which one is good.” 

“Yes I do, and the blue raspberry ones suck.” And despite Shirabu’s snarky comment, Semi only chuckled, ruffling his hair to which Shirabu protested indignantly. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Can I ask you a question?” Shirabu broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them. 

“Go for it.” 

Shirabu thought carefully about his words, “How come you did this?” 

“What do you mean?” The ash-blond looked at him questioningly. 

“I mean you _could_ have just gone back to sleep,” He explained, praying he hadn't grossly misjudged the situation. Semi fixed him with a serious look, 

“Because I care.” He said the words as if they were plain obvious. Shirabu blinked at him in surprise.

“Thank you,” He murmured, leaning his head so that it fell into the crook of Semi’s neck, partially to hide the pink in his cheeks.

“Of course,” Came Semi’s soft reply, barely heard by Shirabu as he drifted into sleep. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Shirabu woke with the rising sun. Surprised to find himself in his cot rather than a curb outside a sketchy gas station. Though it made sense when he thought about it, seeing as Semi wouldn’t just leave him there. Thinking of the other, Shirabu blinked his eyes open realizing a few things about his surroundings. 1. Everyone around him was fast asleep, 2. There was an odd warmth in his hand, which when his eyes flickered over to Semi, he realized what was. There in the adjacent cot, Semi laid fast asleep, his fingers intertwined with Shirabu’s. 

Shirabu couldn’t help but jolt slightly in surprise, having the unwanted effect of waking the other. Semi looked over at him sleepily, eyes widening minimally when he saw their intertwined fingers as he turned cherry red. 

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, quickly retracting his hand in a panic. _Shit_ Shirabu thought to himself, acting in the spur of the moment to reach out for his hand again. Semi looked at him confused until Shirabu threaded their hands together once again, shaking his head softly.

“It’s fine,” Shirabu said, hoping it told the other what he was too embarrassed to say. _I want to._

Semi smiled the same crooked smile he had caught feelings for in the first place, and Shirabu couldn’t help but return the gesture, unable to hide the unadulterated joy for the moment he found himself in. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!! <3


End file.
